Blue Bird
by Hotaru-IsWatchingU
Summary: From the moment he broke me free of my cage i knew, my life belonged to him. Obito/oc rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Braking Free

**Chapter 1: Breaking Free**

* * *

><p>'<em>You said if you could fly<em>

_You would leave all this far behind you_

_And soar off to the sky_

_So blue, so blue, that sky so blue_

_The sadness and pain that you've learnt me to feel_

_Are holding me tight_

_My prayers echo through night_

_If only I could tell these feelings to you with my words_

_But they choke me down so much it hurts_

_As you awake_

_From your dreamy state in to this world_

_So cruel and cold_

_You want to spread your wings and take off for a flight_

_You said if you could fly_

_You would leave all this far behind you_

_And soar off to the sky_

_So blue, so blue, that sky so blue_

_If there's a place for us, you'd be sure to take me with you_

_So blue, so blue, that sky so blue_

_With that sound that went through me as you opened your eyes_

_The rusted old window broke_

_And we could see through the smoke_

_You're being sick of the cage that surrounds us around_

_And prisons us tightly into the ground_

_What you see_

_In this reality_

_It makes you feel_

_So lonely_

_You wanna spread your wings and take off for a flight_

_You said if you could fly_

_You would leave all this far behind you_

_And soar off to the sky_

_So blue, so blue, that sky so blue_

_You said if you could run_

_You would find everything you needed_

_You're breaking chasing it_

_So blue, so blue, that sky so blue_

_You're finally falling down_

_From your haven up above_

_But still you fight_

_To reach the light_

_And fall again for a new flight_

_You said if you could fly_

_You would leave all this far behind you_

_And soar off to the sky_

_So blue, so blue, that sky so blue_

_If there's a place for us_

_You'd be sure to take me with you_

_We'd never come back down_

_So sky, so blue, that sky so blue_

_So blue, so blue, that sky so blue_

_Only you, only you, only with you'_

'Shut up!' a brute voice screamed interrupting the soft melody.

My blue eyes looked up into the darkness of my cage, the chains on my wrist rattled as I shifted my position attempting to get more comfortable, my long black hair cascaded over my face as a sigh passed my swollen lips. My tongue slowly slicked over them making me wince slightly as the taste of blood came from the rough surface.

A loud bang startled me from my thoughts as a young boy stepped away from the front of my cage.

'Oi your foods here.' he said as he placed a bowl and cup through the slot.

The smell of the raw meat filled my nostrils, my lips quivering in hunger as I licked my lips again forgetting about the dull sting.

Crawling forward I got closer, as I went to grab the food. Realizing that my arms couldn't extend any farther I agonizingly moved my face closer to find that my head was just out of reach.

'Don't talk to it you idiot!' a man yelled at the boy pushing him away from the cage.

'why It's just a little girl?' the boy protested his darkeyes looked from me to the tall man in front of him, though their voices were like a dull hum as I struggled forward my tongue swiping out to try and reach the meat.

'That aint no girl that's the spawn of Izanami herself.' The man grunted.

The boy looked at me in disgust as I used my mouth to pull the meat towards me and dug in tearing it apart with my teeth, which were now sharpened from my need to survive, my canines ripping into the meet and tearing it apart.

The men left me to devour my meal in disgust, quickly i turned my head slightly and expertly used my tongue to lap the water from the bowl.

_I wish kaa-san were here_

the sudden thought startled me causing a single tear to fall, spreading the dirt and blood caked on my face.

It seemed almost forever, that i sat in the darkness. But little did i Know that my life would change forever.

'so this is the prisoner you were talking about.' A deep voice entered the room making my eyes widen as I looked up to see a man walk in.

My eyes almost hurt at that bright orange mask..

He had long black hair, his mask had an almost flame like design, chakra rolled off of him in floods sending cold chill's down my spine.

A large black cloak adorned is figure increasing his intimidating look.

As I stared at him my eyes widen as the flash of red caught my attention.

'Yeah I still don't know why you's want to see it.' The man grumbled as his cold eyes stared at me.

As I looked down at my feet a shamed of my appearance I certainly wasn't expecting the next series of events to happen.

Something warm and wet splatted onto me. In confusion I frowned looking up.

The man fell down making my confusion increase.

_What just happened?_

With a kunai the man sliced the bars of the cage and walked in before cutting through the metal of my restrains like butter. I could feel the intensity of the chakra that had once coated the weapon.

He stepped back out of the cage leaving me standing there in shock.

'Come'

That was his one simple command.

And I don't know whether it was because of his dark aura or that I had nowhere else to go but I felt like I needed to follow him.

Little did I know that this was the beginning of something that would change the world.

* * *

><p>As we walked out of the secret underground base that had been my prison for over 5 years we continued into the forest in comfortable silence.<p>

The bodies of the shinobi that had worked their now rotted away never to be found by their loved ones.

After an hour of walking I started to build up the courage and finally I broke the silence.

'Um excuse me but my I ask your name I'm Uzumaki Hekikū" I smiled brightly trying to ease any aggression that he might have.

_Kaa-chan always said manners first! we must always be polite!_

His masked head turned slightly into my direction before looking straight ahead.

'My name is Madara.' He stated making me frown as his chakra spiked the tiniest bit.

'No its not.' I state making him stop in his tracks.

Angry chakra started to roll off of him making me hesitated in my step.

_Maybe I should have just stayed quite._

'You doubted me?' he growled lowly making me gulp.

'Its just that I felt your chakra.' I mumbled softly hoping to somehow wriggle my way out of this.

His chakra relaxed back to its same dark aura making me sigh in relief.

'I guess I should have known this would happen.' He stated out loud making me look at him quizzically.

'The name you are to address me as would be Tobi.' He stated making your smile.

'Ok Tobi-sama.'

_Rember be polite!_

We continued traveling for a week before Tobi-sama approached me.

'We are to begin you Shinobi training now.' He stated darkly making me stare at him.

'Um-ok but how do we start?'

Not even a second after I finished my question did Tobi-sama throw a kunai at me starting his attack.

My eyes widened as I tried to dodge his attack only to be hit from the other side.

4 hours passed and I laid on the forest floor bloodied and bruised trying desperately to get air into my lungs.

Tobi-sama approached me sitting down at my side.

'Now comes the second part of your training, medical ninjutsu.'

He told me the basics making me heal my own wounds.

After an hour of this I was well enough to stand up making Tobi-sama nod in approval.

'From now on and until I deem you ready for the next step you will be doing a 3 day routine. First you are to warm up with running 5km followed by 400 push ups and 400 sit ups. Then we will commence with a short lesson of learning jutsu before beginning a spar, after you are to train your medical ninjutsu in healing your own wounds, the better you get the better you are healed. The next day will be a rest day filled with traveling and restoring your chakra, and lastly the 3rd day will be a reading lesson were you will work on you strategy, political knowledge, history and the shinobi arts as well as stretching to increase your flexibility.' Tobi-sama told me making me nod slowly.

'Then tomorrow is a rest day.'

'Correct, you have 3 days to remember your schedule because I will be expecting you to do this on your own.' He stated making me grin.

_Finally I'll be of some use to my new master!_

* * *

><p><strong>so this is chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it please review if you want!<strong>

**no flames!**

**~Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2: If You Say Kill, Then I Kill

**Chapter 2: If You Say Kill, Then I Kill**

* * *

><p>'<em>You said if you could fly<em>

_You would leave all this far behind you_

_And soar off to the sky_

_So blue, so blue, that sky so blue_

_The sadness and pain that you've learnt me to feel_

_Are holding me tight_

_My prayers echo through night_

_If only I could tell these feelings to you with my words_

_But they choke me down so much it hurts_

_As you awake_

_From your dreamy state in to this world_

_So cruel and cold_

_You want to spread your wings and take off for a flight_

_You said if you could fly_

_You would leave all this far behind you_

_And soar off to the sky_

_So blue, so blue, that sky so blue_

_If there's a place for us, you'd take me with you_

_So blue, so blue, that sky so blue'_

My voice carried off into the forest as we continued to walk.

It had been 2 months and we had been travelling around.

We didn't stop in any towns or any secret bases just wondered around.

Although I know he would never admit it, me and Tobi-sama had gained a fairly close relationship.

'Were did you here that song from?' he asked me as we walked making me grin.

'Kaa-chan sang it about a dream I had.' I smiled making him look at me quizzically… well at least I thought he was.

'What was this dream about?' he asked.

I smiled softly as I looked at the beautiful clear sky.

The sky I had been dreaming off for years. Even after seeing it every day for 2 months I still believed it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

'I have it almost every night. The same dream. I'm staring up at the most beautiful blue sky and a man sits beside me. He has miss matched eyes and the most serene smile on his face. soon everything turns dark and I find myself locked in a cage. Every things dark, I'm cold and scared…..trapped….I look up to see the same man opening my cage and setting me free. When I step out I fall, as I look up I can't help but smile at the sky the same as the one from the beginning. The man then appears again in my dream as he catches me before I hit the earth. I use to be scared every time I fell, but now I know that my savior will always catch me.' I smiled fondly as I vivid picture floats in my mind.

Tobi-sama listens intently before he stands up grunting.

'It's time to move'

'Hai Tobi-Sama!'

_**2 yrs later (11 years old)**_

'Hekikū'

'Hai Tobi-sama.'

'I have a mission for you, this will be a test of your skill's do not make me remind you about the consequences if you fail.'

'Of course Tobi-sama!' I smiled as I stood up and followed after him.

It was extremely dark out, the only thing giving us light was the stars and moon.

I didn't really care what it is we did or were we go as long as I was by Tobi-sama's side.

We didn't go very far before the Towering walls of a village made their way into my sight. My eyes visibly widen once I had comprehended were we were.

'Tobi-sama why are we heading towards Konohagakure?'

'Because tonight you will help me eliminate the Uchiha clan. This is your mission.'

I stopped suddenly Frowning in confuion.

'is something wrong Hekikū?' his dark voice dared me to disobey him.

'Tobi-sama what do you mean by Eliminate?' I asked.

His words puzzled me. I had been on many missions before and never had he used such a term.

'I mean we will slaughter ever man, woman and child weather they are Shinobi or not. Do you have an issue with this?'

Again my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'Why would I have a problem with that? If Tobi-sama says to kill then I shall kill.' I said.

My Blue eyes met is eyes and there was a flash of something behind the usual cold iris.

Though what it was I did not know.

'Tobi-sama this clan is it the same one that-'

'Come Hekikū it is almost time to begin.'

If Tobi-sama didn't want to answer then I suppose that I was not meant to know.

* * *

><p>'So you have come.'<p>

A voice interrupted the peaceful silence.

I turned to see a boy not much older than me maybe about 12 or 13.

He had long black hair tied into a low ponytail and he wore a uniform that I was familiar with.

Instinctively I drew the katana on my back and flashed between the intruder and Tobi-sama.

Before the boy could blink I was bringing it down onto him.

'Hekikū stop.'

At those two words my muscles stopped halting the katana right over the boy's face.

'Hekikū this boy will be joining our cause his name is Uchiha Itachi. I expect you to be civil with him.' Tobi-sama spoke making my eye twitch slightly.

Quickly I replace my katana into its sheath and gave the boy a look over.

'Well if Tobi-sama has taken the time to meet you then you must be of some importance.'

I spoke as I stroked my chin in thought.

'My name is Uzumaki Hekikū.' I said nodding my head in his direction.

'Hekikū come it is time for your mission.'

'Hai Tobi-sama!' I grinned as I ran after him. Uchiha-san follow right next to me.

'Ne are you exited Uchiha-san! I am, this will be my first big mission for Tobi-sama! I can't wait!' I grinned trying to get to know this boy that Tobi-sama deemed worthy.

I could feel the cold glare coming from him making me look at him.

'How could you be exited to slaughter so many people?' Uchiha-san asked making me frown.

Puzzled I looked at the boy not understanding what he could mean.

'Ne? What's wrong with slaughtering? I do it all the time?...'

I saw his dark eyes widen as he looked towards me.

'Do you not feel remorse from killing innocent women and children?'

Again I was stumped.

'There is no such thing as innocent. I don't understand…. There is nothing wrong with what I do… right Tobi-sama?!' I said as I looked at the back of said man's head.

'There is much wrong with what you do Hekikū in the eyes of the world you would be considered a monster.' He chuckled darkly.

'But if it's for Tobi-sama then I don't care plus humans a gross, their all icky.' I said distastefully as I stuck my tongue out.

'Itachi-san Hekikū has not grown up the same way you have. She has been raise surrounded by murder. Now enough talk we are here.'

'Hekikū.'

'Hai!'

I already knew what he wanted me to do so without hesitation I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing my small body to Tobi-sama's back.

I had never seen so much blood as I did that night.

Children cried as I cut them down with my katana, woman screamed as I though a kunai into their head, and men charged angrily before they were beheaded from my blade.

I didn't make them suffer I preferred to give a clean and simple death with a small _"thank you for your life"_. I understood that lives were precious but I did not understand why people found death so disturbing. It's just the next step in your journey.

_Death is only the beginning dear __Aoi tori (Blue bird)_

I did not know much of my mother but her words of wisdom always stuck with me.

'Hekikū lets go.'

'Hai.'

Again I held onto Tobi-sama as he used Kumui to bring us back out of the village.

As I got down from Tobi-sama I was shocked to feel a large warm hand being placed on my hair.

'You did well Chīsana Aoi Tori (Little Blue Bird).'

I swore right then that no matter what I would always be there for Tobi-sama no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 2! please let me know what you think! also if theirs any spelling mistakes just let me know please ^_^<strong>

**~Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3: My Savior

**Hey all i now I've been MIA fr ages now but I've finally got the time to really nuckle down on the story!**

**THanks for all the reveiws and follows!**

**Enjoy :)**

**~Hotaru**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: My <strong>**Savior**

**8 yrs later (16 years old)**

'Faster.'

_*Shlick, Crack*_

'Your still not fast enough, increase you speed.'

*_puff, puff. Crack!*_

'Not your strength I said _**speed**_.'

_*slick, Crack. __**SMACK**__*_

'aaaaaah!'

Sweat dripped from my face as I attempted to take in shuddering breaths pleading in my head for the intense burning to stop.

'_**We're done here.'**_

The cold tone to his words caused my eyes to widen and panic soon took over me.

'Wait! Tobi-sama I can do better! Ju-'

_***SMACK***_

The sound echoed around the surrounding forest as my body impacted the earth. I chewed the inside of my cheek attempting to get the sharp sting I felt too stop. Unsuccessfully of course.

'You're wasting my time now.'

His words were like salt to my wound. Undeterred turned away from him with one thought in mind.

Pumping my legs as fast as I could to the two kunai markers I had recently impaled into the forest floor I continued to run back and forth, making sure to never let my pace to waver.

_15 laps, increase speed….30 laps increase speed….45 laps increase speed._

It didn't feel like long until the sun sent reds and pinks ablaze in the sky, painting it in its vast shades.

…_160 laps increase speed…_

A gasp escaped my lips as I stumbled over my own feet again face first into the unwelcoming rocks and dirt yet still a fire burnt, forcing my body to stand up as I continued to push my legs. Now numb with pain.

_175 laps….increase speed…_

It wasn't even two steps more, that I found my now bleeding cheeks crushing into the dirt.

_Get up!_

I roared in my head forcing my body to comply as I pushed my body, refusing to allow my chakra to aid me.

_195…Increase…_

Pain shot up my foot as I tripped again, the burning fire engulfing the now injured foot.

_5 more…4…more…_

The pain intensified yet I refused two allow it to affect me.

_3…2…last lap._

'AAAAAAAAAAAH!'

A scream ripped from my raw throat as my left foot past the kunai mark, finishing my 200th lap.

I collapse onto my knees blood blurring my vision, the coppery liquid pooling in my mouth leaving a rather pleasant taste.

'_**Hekikū…' **_

The deep voice caressed my ears making me smile as my eyes closed, darkness taking over.

…_Tobi-sama…_

* * *

><p>'You don't need to do this Tobi-sama.' I sighed for the hundredth time. Only to be rewarded with a simple grunt.<p>

'Hn.'

He placed my shoe over my newly bandaged foot before standing back up.

'Hekikū…'

I froze, my eyes quickly darted to the familiar orange mask my eyes wide.

His tone… it was so soft.

'Next time don't hurt yourself.' He said placing a warm clothed hand on my head. One solitary _**black**_ eye stared back at me.

Immediately my face heated up, my mind unable to create even one coherent thought.

'T-Tobi-sama…' I stuttered.

The hand slowly started to retreat, but was meet with my firm grip as I pressed the warm hand into my hair.

'Thank you.' I beamed up at him before letting go.

Tobi-sama nodded softly before turning around to walk along the forest path.

'Come my Chīsana Aoi Tori.'

'Hai Tobi-sama.'

There was a silent pause as we continuing our journey. Chewing my lip awkwardly I built up the courage to ask my next question.

'Eh Tobi-sama, have you ever been in love?' I asked casually. Well I attempted to anyway.

'…yes.'

Jealousy hit me like a tsunami.

'Eh? Really! What was she like?'

Tobi-sama turned around giving me a weird look. I think.

'Why the sudden interest?'

'n-no reason.' I stuttered.

_Actually I don't even know why I'm asking this._

'She was a kind girl, she cared deeply for others...' His voice trailed off.

'Really?' I asked looking up at him my curiosity increasing.

He sighed deeply before taking a deep breath.

'She was the only one who truly cared about me at the time…she never gave up on me, she believed in me when no one else would.'

'She sounds…amazing.' I whispered my heart clenching in pain.

_What is happening to me?_

'I can't wait to meet her Tobi-sama.' I beamed at him.

Tobi-sama gave me another look, yet my smile never wavered.

'Anyone important to Tobi-sama is important to me!'

'…_**she's dead.'**_ The hollow words shook me to my very core.

Still determined I would show Tobi-sama. No matter what.

'The upon my death ill hunt her down and we'll talk for all eternity about all the amazing things you did Tobi-Sama! I'm sure we will be the best of friends!'

Tobi-sama only grunted in reply continuing forward, never wavering in his steps.

_Just whatch Tobi-sama, I'll show you, how much you truly saved me._


End file.
